Over the years, a wide variety of compounds which exhibit desirable biological properties have been obtained from plants and animal sources. Upon identification of the chemical structure of the active ingredient(s), it was possible, in many cases, to synthesize the active component using known chemical techniques and therefore prepare the compounds in large quantities and at reasonable costs.
More recently, in a search for new bioactive materials, investigations have been directed to the components of the nucleus of cellular structures and methods for extracting and refining biologically active materials contained therein. Various studies have been reported in the literature of the extraction and refinement of genetic materials contained in both plants and animals, and a wide variety of microorganisms. Methods have been developed for extracting genetic materials from cells for further study and modifications through genetic engineering techniques.
Medical researchers, biologists, chemists and other scientists are continually searching for, and evaluating new sources of materials in the hope of finding compounds which possess unexpected and useful properties which might make them useful in the treatment of various diseases. The present invention is therefore directed to the extraction, refinement and use of biological materials possessing most desirable characteristics for use in the pharmaceutical field.
Prior to the present invention, it had been known that a high polymer DNA could be obtained from sturgeon soft roe by extraction of the DNA with sodium pyrophosphate. Additionally, methods have been disclosed for obtaining a sterile sodium DNA salt from aquatic animal sources.
The invention is therefore directed to an improved method by which DNA products could be obtained in relatively high yields from aquatic animals, such as sturgeon by a process which avoids the use of excessive amounts of solvent such as ethanol. Additionally, it was desired to provide new DNA sodium salts having improved properties and greater potency than the DNA sodium salt obtained by prior art methods.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects will be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide a composition in biologically pure form, which is capable of stimulating the production of white blood cells in a warm-blooded animal. Another object of the invention is to provide a composition which can also stimulate the production of lymphocytes and neutrophils in the peripheral blood system of a warm-blooded animal. A further object is to provide a novel composition which is useful in the treatment of various diseases. Another object is to provide certain metal complexes of the composition which have antiviral activity. A further object is to provide cosmetic formulations which contain DNA-sodium salts. A still further object is to provide an improved process for the extraction of a native DNA salt from animal cells in relatively high yields and without the use of large quantities of solvents. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the teachings herein set forth.